Enoch
The '''enoch' are a race of microscopic sentient creatures who form single beings. They are an example of the many forms that life in the galaxy can take as they are no biological force as most know it.'' Biology The enoch are creatures composed of super-colonies of smaller creatures similar to coral or jellyfish. These smaller creatures called enochi are native to Tanjela, a world so full of element zero, much of the life on the planet has evolved to thrive off of it. The enochi have evolved to a point that they have combined with element zero, causing them to be half-biological and half-energy. These microscopic creatures have also evolved the ability to form massive, living colonies with others and link their minds, making these instinct-driven creatures become super-sentient beings. To support a form, large numbers of the colony can increase their density to become solid, thus forming an exoskeleton. The enoch sustain themselves by absorbing biological elements which feeds the millions of enochi that are asexually produced by the colony. When the enoch creates too much enochi, they create excess element zero which becomes waste. They excrete this waste which is stored for later use. What many people don't know is that the enoch can re-absorb this excess element zero can convert it into pure energy which can be used in a number of ways. Appearance Enoch come in many variations like humans but tend to be limited to seven feet in size and are usually only seen as blue, violet, or purple. They often have two legs and two arms with two toes and two fingers. Of course, the enoch can shape-shift so it is not set in stone of how they look. One known fact is that they never have eye spots because they don't need them as they see with the millions of microscopic creatures they are made of. History Official enoch history says that they were created by the Protheans millenia ago through Element Zero experiments. They witnessed the first Reaper Extinction Cycle because they were disguised as non-sentient creatures. Despite their long existence, they did not begin civilized development until 1689. By 1856, the enoch made it into space as they did not have the same individualistic ways as most organic life. They terraformed their first 'Garden World' in 1923 as a new source of biological matter. They later began their dark energy experiments which had deadly effects on their people. A number of them became corrupted by the experiments and began a war that ravaged their people for 150 years. They returned their civilization to peace until they were accidentally discovered in the late 22nd century. Dormant enoch colonial lakes were discovered on Tanjela and were sold to the rest of the galaxy by multiple energy corporations. For nearly three months, the enoch were unknowingly sold as energy as this time period was a ceremonial time of prayer. When this three month process ended, the Enoch returned to activity and fought back. This raised galaxy-wide awareness and the council made official first contact in late 2190. Peace was made and the Enoch gained an embassy on the Citadel. They gained a strong alliance with the hanar. Society The enoch society is based off of unity. Enoch psychology is completely alien to organics. They do not value individuality, preferring to share all memories and combined thoughts of all enochi regularly. This means enoch cannot and do not wish to hide their thoughts, even those that do not follow the norm, with their reasoning for such though being apparent; what belongs to one belongs to all. More importantly, deceit, manipulation and lying are impossible among the enoch, where no concept of vulnerability or privacy exist and enoch are completely honest with each other about their thoughts and their reasons for those thoughts. This means there is a great deal of compassion and understanding amongst enoch, with every enoch being a combination of every other enoch. Government The enoch have no government or leaders. Instead, they have a colonial decision-making process from within a single massive colony known as the Mind. Any enoch can enter or exit the Mind and all are regarded with the exact same level of respect and courtesy. Instead of communicating their ideas verbally, they share their thought with the other enochi who decide whether or not they like the idea. Depending on the importance of the decision, the process varies in time. Once a decision is made, the results are steadily streamed to all other enoch through both mind bonding and conventional methods. Military The enoch military functions in a more defensive matter, focusing on staying away from as much combat as possible. This technique saves lives and ensures that they always have the advantage in battle with the likelihood of falling into traps very low. When necessary, they do go on the offensive. For example, if an ally is under severe attack or they know someone plans to attack them, they strike first and without warning. This has ensured a quick end to all wars they've fought in and seem to be a winning technique. The enoch military is one of the largest in the galaxy because they save time and resources on equipment. Instead of relying on metals, the enoch use themselves as weapons. Their shape-shifting ability allows them to transform into anything from foot soldiers to warships. They can transform their arms into cannons that fire mass accelerated objects and, if enough enoch come together, they can combine around engines and hulls to make warships. This has allowed them to fight on when other armies have run dry on supplies. Unlike most races, the enoch are always open to peace and will try to cause the enemy to quit before ending them completely. Category:DeadDATA Category:Races Category:Species